


Mushy

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [63]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is feeling mushy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mushy

Wedge wiped his cheek, not bothering to hide what he was doing. “Force, Wes, what’s was that for?” He made a face and Tycho laughed.

“Yeah, Wes, go kiss your own wingmate.” Tycho waved off their friend, and then stopped, “Wait, that sounded wrong. I’m not going to kiss you Wedge, I promise.”

“Good, because I’d tell Winter if you did.” Wedge frowned, “No more sugar for Wes, he’s too happy right now. Hobbie should be here to deal with this abuse instead of us.”

“Hobbie was the only one of us who is smart, I guess, because he got out of here before having to deal with any of this. I think I might follow his example too. When Wes gets all mushy about the Rogues, we all know what happens. You can stay and get kissed again though, it might be the only action you’ll get, Wedge.” Tycho laughed again, jumping out of the way when Wedge tried to hit him.

“Traitor. I should tell Wes to kiss you next just to get you back for that.”


End file.
